Infections are the most serious complication of medical devices. High incidence of infection is associated with all devices, including contact lenses, catheters, dialysis materials and cardiovascular implants. Infections are treated as they occur, but prevention is the most promising approach to decreasing these problems. One likely method for reducing device-related infections is to bond a coating to the material which will repel microbial attachment and colonization. We have preliminary results showing that covalently coupled coatings reduce bacterial colonization of polystyrene. In this Phase I effort, we propose to immobilize these coatings to contact lens materials and investigate the ability of these coatings to reduce microbial adherence and proliferation. We will also study the ability of these hydrogel coatings to act as antibiotic, slow-release drug delivery vehicles. The anticipated results from this Phase I project will demonstrate that photochemical surface-modification win repel microbial attachment to contact lens materials. During Phase U, we will optimize coating chemistries and expand the testing to animal models.